All New Ambigu
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: "Sei-kun, aku suka yang besar lho."
" **Ambigu: Tetsuya Suka yang Besar-besar"**

 **Original story by Aizawa Ren**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy/Yaoi, OOC, Typos**

 **Happy reading…**

* * *

Hari sabtu sore, anak-anak Kisedai mengadakan acara menginap di mansion Akashi. Besok mereka berencana akan liburan ke suatu tempat bersama. Semua orang mendapat masing-masing satu kamar, kecuali si Tuan Rumah dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menggunakan satu kamar untuk dua orang. Maklum, mereka sepasang sejoli yang tak bisa dipisahkan walaupun hanya sebatas tembok.

Setelah makan malam, mereka ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi. Setelah itu mereka semua akan berkumpul di kamar si Tuan Rumah untuk melakukan permainan dan begadang sampai pagi. Besok 'kan libur, jadi boleh dong begadang.

Murasakibara berjalan di lorong sambil mengunyah poki cokelat, sedangkan di lengannya sudah tersampir sekantung makanan ringan. Dia berencana akan membagikannya ke semua teman. Tumben sekali hatinya sedang baik, mungkin dia khilaf. Sampai di sebuah kamar, si titan ungu mengetuk—lebih tepatnya menggedor—pintunya.

 **Dok dok dok!**

"Mido-chin, Mido-chin~~!" panggilnya.

Penghuni kamar yang sewot langsung menjeblak pintunya.

"Hentikan! Kau bisa menghancurkan pintunya, nanodayo! Pintu ini mahal, punyanya orang kaya. Kalau jebol, memangnya kau bisa menggantinya, hah!?" semburnya.

Murasaki mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ayo ke kamarnya Aka-chin. Aku sudah bawa kartu untuk bermain hanafuda." Ajaknya.

"Hmph." Bingkai kaca mata didorong naik kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menutup kembali pintunya, action figure Hatsune Miku sudah di tangan, katanya itu adalah lucky itemnya hari ini.

Dua pemuda berpostur tubuh di atas rata-rata itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang akan membawa mereka ke kamar si pemilik rumah. Sebuah pintu dari salah satu kamar terbuka, pemuda dim keluar dari dalamnya sambil menggaruk kepala bersurai navy blue-nya.

"Mine-chin sudah mandi?" tanyanya.

"Sudah dong."

"Kok masih item?"

 **Ctik!**

Perempatan muncul di kening hitam Aomine.

"Memangnya mandi bisa membuat kulit putih, hah!? Kalau bisa, aku akan mandi 5 kali sehari!" sewotnya, Murasakibara mengorek telinga.

"Hahaha…"

Tiga pasang mata menoleh ke arah sumber tawa, pemuda blonde keluar dari kamar sebelah sambil mengoles tangannya dengan losion pelembab, agar kulitnya yang halus tak menjadi kering dan kusam terkena AC.

"Kulit Aominecchi mau dimandiin selama apapun dan digosok pakai batu kali sekalipun tidak akan berubah jadi putih-ssu." Cibirnya.

"Apa!? Kenapa kalian semua selalu mempermasalahkan warna kulitku yang eksotis ini? Kalian iri ya tidak punya kulit sepertiku?"

"Iri dari hongkong? Kulit putih dan mulus sepertiku ini adalah impian semua orang di dunia-ssu. Kulit gosong seperti kulit Aominecchi siapa yang mau!?"

"Kau…!" geram Aomine.

"Hn, hn… Aku juga suka kulit putih dan mulus, apalagi semulus kulit Kuro-chin~" celutuk Murasakibara sambil mengunyah.

"Aku juga suka kulit mulusnya Kurokocchi. Halus… Lembut… Kenyal… Seperti pantat bayi-ssu…" gumam Kise sambil membayangkan malaikat biru muda yang sangat manis.

"Berhenti membicarakan Kuroko di belakang Akashi, nanodayo. Kalau ketahuan, pasti aku juga yang kena hukuman." Ujar Midorima memperingatkan.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar si Tuan Rumah, pintu ganda berwarna putih yang megah dan menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di pinggirannya. Midorima yang memimpin pun hendak mengetuk pintunya sebelum suara lembut si malaikat biru masuk ke gendang telinga mereka berempat.

" **Sei-kun. Aku suka yang besar, lho."**

Kuhibiu—kuning, hijau, biru, ungu—saling menatap. Lalu melakukan telepati dan menempelkan telinga masing-masing ke daun pintu.

" **Hoo… Benarkah?"**

" **Hn."**

" **Memangnya kenapa dengan yang kecil? Bukankah lebih pas dengan milikmu?"**

" **Tidak. Aku merasa tidak puas dengan ukuran biasa. Aku lebih suka yang jumbo, Sei-kun."**

" **Souka?"**

" **Kalau punya Sei-kun… Seberapa besar?"**

" **Um… medium."**

"Jadi 'punya' Akashicchi tidak besar-ssu?" bisik Kise.

"Heh, tentu saja milikku pasti yang lebih besar." Bangga Aomine.

"Kalau Mido-chin?"

"Apanya?"

"Ukuran milikmu besar tidak?"

Midorima menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Itu rahasia, nanodayo."

" **Medium? Heh, ukuran segitu tidak akan bisa memuaskanku, Sei-kun. Harusnya milik Sei-kun ukuran jumbo, karena aku suka yang jumbo."**

" **Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat suka dengan ukuran yang jumbo, kenapa kau suka sekali dengan yang besar-besar, Tetsuya? Apa spesialnya ukuran jumbo?"**

" **Tentu saja sangat spesial, Sei-kun."**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **Yang besar isinya banyak. Apalagi saat semua masuk ke dalam tubuhku, rasanya sangat memuaskan dan bikin ketagihan."**

" **Ukuran besar hanya akan membuatmu kesakitan, Tetsuya."**

" **Yang penting aku puas."**

" **Kau mengabaikan tubuhmu hanya demi kepuasan? Sejak kapan kau jadi masokis?"**

" **Sejak aku berhubungan dengan Sei-kun."**

" **Jadi, ini salahku?"**

" **Ya. Sei-kun yang pertama kali memperlihatkan 'itu' padaku, sejak saat itu aku selalu suka yang besar-besar. Dan kini ukuran medium seperti milik Sei-kun sudah tidak bisa membuatku puas…"**

" **Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan tentang ukuran?"**

" **Bisa. Tapi berikan aku milik Sei-kun."**

" **Milikku medium lho. Bukankah Tetsuya suka yang besar-besar?"**

" **Iya,sih… Tapi sepertinya malam ini tidak masalah hanya dengan milik Sei-kun."**

" **Bukankah milikku ini sudah tidak bisa memuaskanmu lagi, Tetsuya?"**

" **Sudah… Berikan saja, Sei-kun…"**

"Wow, Tetsu mulai agresif. Uke agresif adalah tipeku."

 **Bugh!**

Ulu hati disikut telak oleh si kuning.

"Aw… Kise, apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

"Apa aku kurang agresif, Aominecchi?"

"B, bukan begitu…"

"Ssssstttt!"

Aomine masih mengelus ulu hatinya yang disikut sang uke tercinta.

" **Sei-kun…"**

" **Tidak. Tadi saat di sekolah aku sudah memberimu."**

"Gila! Jadi tadi mereka juga sudah melakukannya di sekolah?"

"Sssstt!"

" **Setidaknya berikan aku sekali saja. Medium tambah medium sama dengan jumbo, aku pasti akan puas walau milik Sei-kun berukuran medium."**

" **Berhenti membicarakan ukuran, Tetsuya!"**

" **Cepatlah, Sei-kun…"**

" **Aku tidak akan!"**

" **Aku akan memaksa!"**

" **Tetsuya, hentikan. Jangan sentuh, Tetsuya!"**

" **Tolong, tenanglah sedikit, Sei-kun."**

" **Dasar. Kalau kau menyentuh milikku, aku akan menghukummu. Tetsuya."**

" **Ya ampun, padahal cuma medium…"**

Keempat pemuda warna-warni semakin menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu, wajah mereka sudah memerah sempurna dan jantung mereka berdebar tak karuan.

" **Kubilang hentikan membicarakan tentang ukuran. Hei! Jangan sentuh!"**

" **Sei-kun, aku mau."**

" **Tetsuya, hentikan! Kalau begini terus nanti aku bisa… Wah!"**

" **Uh… Sei-kun, kau mengotori wajahku… Hah… Seragamku juga…"**

 **Croot!**

Itu adalah suara darah yang menyembur dari lubang hidung kuhibiu. Kini mereka tepar dengan kubangan darah yag menggenangi lantai.

"Aka-chin segitu cepatnya 'keluar' padahal baru dipegang sebentar…" kata si titan sambil menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tissue.

"A, aku jadi meragukan posisi Akashicchi. Sebenarnya dia itu seme atau uke-ssu?"

"Sial mereka berdua. Membuatku sampai begini."

"Hari ini benar-benar hari sial untukku. Harusnya aku langsung pulang saja tadi…"

" **Maafkan aku, sayang. Habisnya kau memaksa begitu, aku jadi tidak sengaja mengotorimu. Hei, hentikan menjilat-jilat bibir dan tanganmu seperti itu."**

" **Enak, Sei-kun."**

" **Sudah, aku ambil tissue dulu."**

" **Aku basah semua, lengket…"**

" **Ya, ya… Sini aku lap. Tetsuya sih… Dibilang jangan dipegang, masih saja nakal tanganmu itu. Bagaimana? Ukuran medium juga bisa membuatmu kebasahan begini kan?"**

" **Hn. Tapi kalau jumbo, pasti aku akan kebanjiran."**

Kuhibiu membayangkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang bergaya erotis dengan berlumur cairan berwarna putih di seluruh wajah dan tubuh mulusnya.

Aaahhhh…

Aomine mesem-mesem sambil ngiler, Kise kejang-kejang lalu semaput dengan mulut berbusa, Midorima mengalami mimisan ronde kedua dan menampung darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan baskom, Murasakibara memakan bungkus snack tanpa sengaja.

" **Dasar."**

" **Um… Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Sei-kun… Susu kocoknya sudah tumpah…"**

" **Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau 'kan sudah menghabiskan milikmu sendiri tadi di sekolah."**

" **Tapi 'kan hanya ukuran medium, aku maunya yang jumbo."**

" **Padahal aku membelinya untuk kita minum bersama saat di rumah, tapi kau malah mencurinya dariku dan meminumnya. Dan kau malah memaksa minta lagi jatah milikku."**

" **Habisnya… Aku tidak tahan saat melihat susu kocok itu. Dia seperti memanggil-manggil dan menggodaku untuk segera meminumnya, Sei-kun."**

" **Heh… Sebagai hukuman karena sudah membuatku menumpahkan susu kocok vanillaku yang ukurannya medium, Tetsuya tidak akan mendapatkan jatah vanilla milkshake selama sebulan."**

" **Hah… Aku pasti akan mati…"**

Kise mengorek telinganya. Tadi mereka membicarakan tentang ukuran, sekarang kenapa topiknya berubah menjadi susu kocok yang tumpah? Empat pemuda bongsor saling berpandangan. Midorima memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah termakan oleh keambiguan duo AkaKuro lagi, dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Kalau author tidak salah hitung, ini fanfic ambigu yang ke tujuh.

" **Sei-kun sekarang suka dengan susu kocok vanilla ya sampai menghukumku begitu kejam?"**

" **Tidak juga. Rasanya terlalu manis, membuat tenggorokanku gatal. Untung aku baru meminumnya sedikit tadi."**

" **Sayang sekali… padahal isinya masih banyak, tapi tumpah semua…"**

" **Salah Tetsuya sendiri, kan? Kalau Tetsuya tidak memaksa merebut gelas itu dariku, pasti sekarang susunya masih ada."**

" **Hah… Aku menyesal…"**

" **Sudahlah, jangan menangisi yang sudah tiada. Minuman yang terlalu manis tidak baik buat kesehatan. Apalagi yang ukuran jumbo, bisa membuatmu sakit. Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali…"**

" **Memang…"**

" **Aku jadi menyesal sudah memperkenalkanmu dengan minuman manis itu dulu, sekarang kau jadi lebih menomorsatukanny daripada pacarmu sendiri."**

" **Tidak kok. Aku lebih mencintai Sei-kun dari apapun di dunia."**

" **Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku… Sudahlah. Sekarang pergilah mandi."**

" **Ha'i."**

Kuhibiu menghela napas lelah.

"Hah… Ambigu lagi/ssu…"

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya, dan mendapati keempat bud—temannya sudah standby di depan pintunya.

"A, Akashicchi." Sapa Kise.

Akashi menatap keempat pemuda itu, lalu bersandar ke pinggiran pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu kamarku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, nanodayo. Kami baru saja sampai di sini. Murasakibara sudah membawa kartunya, lebih baik kita mulai permainannya." Jawab sang wakil kapten, mendorong kaca matanya yang tidak melorot.

"Aku juga sudah membawa makanan kecil, Aka-chin. Aku akan berbagi dengan semuanya~ Aku baik kan, Aka-chin."Akashi memberikan sebuah senyum kecil untuk bayi besarnya.

"Mana Tetsu? Belum selesai mandi?"

"Dari mana kau tahu Tetsuya baru mandi? Ah… Kalian mengintip kami ya?" tebaknya dengan seringai mengerikan terkembang di wajahnya.

Empat pemuda mematung, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Apa yang kalian dengar?"

Semua bungkam.

"Atsushi? Apa tadi kau mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Tetsuya di dalam?" tanyanya pada si bayi besar.

Iris magenta melirik ke arah tiga orang lainnya yang memberikan tatapan jangan-beritahu-apapun padanya. Tapi karena Murasakibara adalah anak baik yang tidak boleh berbohong, dia memutuskan untuk bicara jujur apa adanya.

"Um... Tadi aku mendengar Aka-chin menmbicarakan tentang ukuran… Medium dan jumbo begitu~ Lalu Kise-chin, Mine-chin, dan Mido-chin berpikiran ngeres tentang Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin."

Hijau, biru, kuning, melotot ke si raksasa ungu.

"Berpikir apa?"

"Kata Mine-chin, 'miliknya' lebih besar dari punya Aka-chin."

"Oi!"

"Lalu Kise-chin bilang 'milik' Aka-chin kecil. Dan dia meragukan posisi Aka-chin sebagai seme."

"A, a, aku tidak bilang begitu-ssu!"

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa Shintaro juga berpikiran ambigu tentangku dan kekasihku yang manisnya keterlaluan itu?"

Midorima bagai tersengat listrik.

"Um… Mido-chin sih tidak mengatakan apa-apa…" jawabnya.

Si hijau menghela napas lega.

"Tapi… Mido-chin mimisan banyak sekali, pasti dia memikirkan hal kotor." Lanjutnya.

'Kurang ajar kau, Murasakibara!' teriak Midorima dalam hati.

"Atsushi, merunduk sedikit." Perintahnya.

Si bongsor menuruti perintah si merah, yang kemudian kepala ungunya ditepuk pelan beberapa kali.

"Anak pintar, nanti aku belikan maiubou yang banyak untukmu ya."

"Benarkah? Arigatou, Aka-chin~"

 **Ckris!**

 **Ckris!**

 **Deg!**

Gunting merah sakti mandraguna sudah teracung gagah dengan ujung yang mengkilap.

"Otak kalian yang kotor itu perlu dibersihkan, jadi aku akan mengeluarkannya dulu dari tempurung kepala kalian."

"Ja, jangan-ssu! Tadi kami tidak sengaja dengar kok. Ya, kan Aominecchi?" bela Kise.

"Y,ya. Kami tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Tetsu, jadi kami berdiri saja di luar."

"Bukannya aku membela mereka, tapi yang mereka katakan benar nanodayo. Dan kami tidak akan berpikir kotor jika cara bicara kalian tidak ambigu begitu."

"Hoo… Jadi ini salahku?"

Mampus! Salah ngomong.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Besok, kalian bertiga latihan pagi jam 6 sebanyak 10 kali lipat."

"APAAA!?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Masih kurang?"

"T, tidak-ssu! Itu sudah cukup!"

"Kalau ditambah lagi, kami bisa mati sebelum mulai pertandingan, Akashi!"

"Hmph!"

"Bagaimana denganku, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasaki.

"Kau latihan seperti biasa dengan Tetsuya."

Si titan mesem sambil melirik ke arah tiga temannya.

'Dasar pengkhianat! Awas kau, Murasakibara/cchi!"

"Sei-kun?" panggil Tetsuya dari kamar mandi.

"Ya, sayang?" sahut si Merah.

Kepala biru muda menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, surainya turun karena basah dan bahu mulusnya yang masih terdapat tetesan air hangat terekspos sempurna. Wajahnya memerah entah karena apa, sedangkan lima makhluk warna-warni di sana ikut memerah.

Kawaiiiii…, batin mereka.

"Setelah ini… Aku mau yang jumbo ya…"

 **Croott!**

Dan mereka berakhir dengan bersimbah darah.

Si mungil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Minna, jangan tidur di lantai. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan… Um… Gawat, aku lupa tidak membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti…"

Arwah anggota pelangi pun keluar dari raganya dengan damai…

End.

* * *

Garing? Emang.

Ren berterima kasih pada para reader yang masih sanggup membaca fic ini sampai akhir. Ren bingung mau kasih judul apa fic ini hehe… Maaf jika kasih ada typos yang bertebaran, kritik dan saran selalu Ren terima dengan lapang dada. Sekali lagi terima kasih minna… mmuuaacch…!


End file.
